


Karaoke

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Team Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the advantages of having a non-human companion is getting to introduce them to new things: no matter how silly.(Pure Five&Nyssa fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceTimeConundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTimeConundrum/gifts).



> Originally written for a prompt meme on Tumblr, prompt was "doing something ridiculous together"
> 
> I own nothing.

“But I still don’t understand the purpose of this… _karaoke_ ” Nyssa whispered, pronouncing the last word carefully.

“It’s for fun” the Doctor answered as he handed her the microphone,”And it might help to expand your horizons a bit, Nyssa.”

Nyssa reluctantly took the microphone from him as the next few lyrics began to scroll across the small screen.

“ _We would be warm, below the storm_ ” Nyssa sang; making a note to ask the Doctor what exactly was so significant about an Earth cephalopod’s garden.


End file.
